Paul Rovia (TV Series)
Paul Rovia, commonly refered to as Jesus by his companions, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Personality Smart, friendly, and charming with a puckish sense of humor. He can be a thief, but he’ll only steal half of what you have, and only if he knows it won’t cause any permanent damage. He’s generally a benevolent guy — pretty much making friends with everyone he meets. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about his life before the outbreak except that his appearance was known to resemble that of the Catholic religious figure Jesus Christ. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "The Next World" Jesus is first seen running into Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon where he was held at gunpoint by the pair. He tells them that he was being chased by walkers and they are heading towards the way. After a brief and tense introduction, an explosion can be heard, prompting Rick and Daryl to investigate. However, upon finding out that that it was just firecrackers, they soon realized it was a ruse as Jesus had stolen the car keys and was about to drive off with the food truck. After a long run, Rick and Daryl are able to track him down, bound him up and win back the food truck. As they reach in a farm land, they realize that Jesus is on top of the truck. When Rick slams the brake pedal, he falls right in front of them. He then tries to escape where Daryl chases after him while Rick kills the nearby walkers. As Jesus and Daryl scuffle inside the truck, a walker emerges behind Daryl. He tells Daryl to duck, which he does so and proceeds to shoot the walker, saving him. As they continue to fight on for the food truck, Jesus accidently releases the handbrake and the vehicle rolls into a nearby pond and sinks. Daryl knocks him out cold and suggests they leave him behind. But Rick points out that Jesus saved Daryl and he begrudgingly agrees. Later on, he is sitting in the back, tied up as Daryl guards him while Rick drives them back to Alexandria. They carry him to the infirmary and let Denise check him out. He is later brought to the townhouse basement where Rick and Daryl leave water and a note next to his unconscious body. When Rick and Michonne are lying naked on the bed, Jesus walks into the room and tells Rick to wake up. As Rick and Michonne leap up and grab their weapons, Jesus says, "we should talk." "Knots Untie" Paul will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rick Grimes TBA Daryl Dixon TBA Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"The Next World" *"Knots Untie" Trivia *The casting call for this character was Jason. *A set photo was leaked by Entertainment Online, possibly revealing that the character would be introduced in Season 6. Later, AMC confirmed that Paul Monroe would indeed be introduced, played by British actor Tom Payne. *Paul Rovia will first join the series in a recurring role before being promoted to series regular for season seven. *Upon describing his character Tom Payne stated What I like about him is his control. He is physically and mentally capable, but is careful not to reveal his strengths too quickly. He has the measure of people pretty quickly upon meeting them and is always thinking about the best way to handle any situation he finds himself in. I'm very much looking foward to exploring the character further with the audience. It's an exciting road ahead'. *According to Robert Kirkman stated about his character: **''"Jesus is just such a fun character to write in the comics. At this point in the life of the the series, my thought is the apocalypse has been going on for so long, the people you encounter in your day-to-day life have to be extermely skilled. And they've been surviving for a reason, whether they were at a place like Alexandria that's very safe, or they're a great leader of their group and somewhat sadistic but in control of their group like Negan, or someone who's an absolute, complete badass like Jesus. - He's smart, quick, very athletic. He's kinda been surviving on his feet. He's going to be bringing a lot to the show. There's some cool stuff coming with him."'' Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Characters